Lightsaber
by RyeoEunRim
Summary: Keadaan dunia tahun 3015, semua orang semakin sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya, individualisme semakin tinggi. Orang yang tidak memiliki uang tidak akan bertahan hidup, orang yang memiliki uang akan berkuasa atas orang yang tidak memiliki uang. Kejam? Tapi ini hidup yang dijalani manusia tahun 3015. (ff HunKai pertama, tdk suka Yaoi menjauh, maksa silahkan)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

LIGHT SABER

Author: RyeoKaiSoo/ Park EunRim

Cast: Member Exo and etc

Rated: T

Pairing: HunKai

Genre: Romance, fantasy, friendship, action, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? Inspirasi dari lagu EXO-Light saber

Summary: Keadaan dunia tahun 3015, semua orang semakin sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya, individualisme semakin tinggi. Orang yang tidak memiliki uang tidak akan bertahan hidup, orang yang memiliki uang akan berkuasa atas orang yang tidak memiliki uang. Kejam? Tapi ini hidup yang dijalani manusia tahun 3015. (ff HunKai pertama, tdk suka Yaoi menjauh, maksa silahkan)

Warning: Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

* * *

"Kau siapa?"

"Hanya seorang pemulung"

"Kau gila barang seperti ini bisa mengahancurkan bumi?"

"Aku tidak akan menahan perasaanku lagi"

* * *

3015

.

.

* * *

Seorang pria berkulit cokelat sedang sibuk mengatur tumpukkan barang-barang bekas yang ia dapat kemarin. Pemulung tahun 3015 bukan memulung sampah plastic tapi robot-robot bekas atau rusak dan robot-robot itu bagi pria tadi-Kim JongIn adalah tumpukkan harta. JongIn menghebuskan nafas lelah, ia perlahan mengambil salah satu robot bekas berbentuk seperti vacuum cliner lalu mulai membongkarnya.

"Kau belum terlalu rusak" gumam JongIn pelan. Tangannya yang sudah terampil membongkar robot di tangannya, ia lalu memasang seseuatu berbentuk bulat kecil di tengah-tengah tubuh robot itu. JongIn tersenyum melihat robot yang semula mati mulai bergerak kesana kemari secara perlahan.

"Kau lucu juga"

"Kim JongIn" panggil sebuah suara yang nampaknya kesal dengan tingkah JongIn yang sedang memperbaiki robot.

"Hey, kau tidak takut dipenjara? Kau tahu apa yang barusan kau lakukan dan bertahun-tahun kau lakukan selama ini?" JongIn tersenyum mendengar omelan sahabatnya yang tidak pernah bosan-bosannya keluar dari bibirnya. Bagi orang seperti JongIn dan sahabatnya-Baekhyun para pemulung dilarang keras memiliki robot, memperbaiki atau membuatnya karena semua wewenang tersebut milik kaum atas bukan seperti JongIn.

"Tentu, tapi entah ken-"

" _Aku merasa kalau aku ditakdirkan untuk melakukan ini_ , itu yang mau katakan? Aku sudah sangat hafal" ucap Baekhyun menirukan cara bicara JongIn yang sudah bisa ia tebak. JongIn tersenyum kecil, ia bangkit berdiri sambal menggendong robot yang ia perbaiki tadi.

"Ambil"

"Aniya! Aku tidak mau masuk penjara" tolak Baekhyun dengan gelengan kepala yang menurut orang-orang imut.

"Ya sudah, padahal ini berguna untuk membersihkan lantai"

"Aku ambil" ucap Baekhyun cepat lalu mengambil robot digendongan JongIn lalu membawanya masuk ke rumah mungil mereka. JongIn tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat senang dengan robot yang akan membantunya bekerja membereskan rumah.

Pemulung seperti JongIn dan Baekhyun tinggal di pinggiran kota dekat dengan pembuangan limbah robot, besi tua dan beberapa alumunium. Setelah terkumpul besi-besi dan robot bekas dilebur di dalam api panas lalu lelehannya di alirkan ke pabrik yang menghasilkan robot dan senjata. Pekerjaan yang sangat berguna untuk kaum atas tapi mereka tidak pernah memandang kaum seperti JongIn, ironis sekali.

.

Di sebuah rumah, bukan lebih tepat disebut mansion yang sangat mewah dan glamour. Beberapa pelayan berdiri di dekat tangga dengan kepala terus menunduk, seorang pria dengan luka jahitan di pelipis sedang duduk menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Kepulan yang berasal dari tempat pembuangan sampah terus mengepul menandakan kalau pabrik pembuat senjata dan robot terus beroperasi meskipun sudah malam.

"Dimana kau?" gumam pria itu-Jung Yunho. Yunho bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan lebih dekat ke kaca jendela mansionnya, mata tajamnya terus menelusuri kota hingga pandangannya berakhir pada kepulan asap di pinggiran kota, pembuangan sampah.

"Apa mungkin kau mengasingkan diri?"

.

Seorang pria dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata tengah sibuk dengan berbagai macam alat-alat aneh yang dan computer canggih miliknya.

"Berhentilah melakukan eksperimen" nasihat seorang pria lain yang baru masuk ke dalam rumahnya ia sudah mendapati sahabatnya sedang berkutat dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya aneh. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu-Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan cengirannya lalu kembali fokus pada eksperimen anehnya.

"Diamlah, kemarin aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan. Aku harus mencoba menggabungkannya… pasti hasilnya akan menakjubkan" Pria yang tadi manasihati Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, pria itu-Sehun.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sepasang sahabat yang bekerja di kantor kepolisian, Sehun di bagian penyelidikan sementara Chanyeol bagian computer, bisa di bilang mereka kalangan menengah tidak miskin tidak kaya.

"Kau membuat apa?" tanya Sehun sambal mengintip tangan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memegang bor dan obeng. "Kecil sekali" ejek Sehun.

"Meskipun ini kecil tapi energinya bisa melebihi matahari" ucap Chanyeol yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sehun yang menghina hasil karyanya. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol orang jenius, tapi asal kalian tahu SMA saja Chanyeol tidak lulus tapi bisa membuat, memperbaiki robot secara sempurna. Mungkin ia tidak suka sekolah tapi lebih suka mempraktekan, bukan teori.

"Mirip batre" gumam Sehun yang sedikit geli melihat bentuknya yang sangat kecil. "Lebih baik aku cari makan, kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun seraya memakai mantelnya.

"Apa saja" jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang sedang ia amati. Sehun mendecih lalu keluar rumahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam tapi jalanan kota ini tidak pernah sepi sama sekali bahkan bertambah ramai, entah orang baru sampai dari kota seberang atau pendatang atau orang yang baru pulang bekerja.

"Mereka enak sekali hidupnya" ucap Sehun menatap beberapa polisi yang sedang beristirahat setelah mengatur lalu lintas di atas jalanan atau di jalanan bawah. Di tahun 3015 ini ada mobil yang bisa mengudara seperti pesawat ada juga yang di darat.

Sehun ingin seperti polisi-polisi itu sedikit berguna, mungkin ia berguna untuk mengambilkan air, makanan atau beberapa tahun lalu berguna. 4 tahun lalu Sehun seorang polisi yang cukup handal tapi karena sebuah insiden ia tidak di percayai lagi dan ironisnya Sehun dianggap seperti 'pelayan' bukan polisi.

"Sudahlah" ucap Sehun lalu berjalan menyebrangi jalanan yang sepi karena mobil-mobil berhenti untuk menaati peraturan.

BRUK

Sehun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang membawa kantong berisi bahan makanan yang sekarang berserakan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap pria yang tertabrak yang ternyata Jongin. Sehun memunguti bahan-bahan makanan itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantong. Sehun membantu Jongin membawa kantong yang lain ke seberang jalan.

"Maaf aku tadi tidak sengaja"

"Aku bilang tidak ap-"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong saat pandangan mereka bertemu bertemu pandang. Sehunpun sama, ia diam menatap wajah Jongin pria yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak.

"a… a… aku tidak apa-apa. Permisi aku buru-buru" ucap Jongin cepat-cepat pergi, mungkin saja jika mereka masih bertatapan seperti itu waktu mereka habis untuk bertatapan.

"Menarik" Sehun tersenyum kecil memandangi punggung pria yang tadi ia tabrak. "Kau menarik sekali"

.

"Itu dia" ucap seorang pria yang duduk menghadap ke layar monitot yang menampilkan gambar jalanan kota yang ramai, tapi bukan itu yang mereka perhatikan tapi seorang pria berkulit putih albino yang sedang menyebrang lalu menabrak seorang pria berkulit tan.

"Kalian harus mengawasi mereka, karena mereka yang dekat dengannya"

.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap email yang baru saja masuk ke computer miliknya, ia semakin tersenyum membaca email itu.

' _ **Annyeong, apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertukar email, maaf akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk banyak pekerjaan. Kau merindukanku tidak? Aku sangat merindukanmu sahabat emailku'**_

Baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar membaca kalimat terakhir, ia segera membalas email dari sahabat yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya tapi mereka sangat dekat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu"

"KYA!" Baekhyun berteriak sangat kencang mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang tubuhnya. Jongin tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun.

"Nugu? Namjachingumu?" goda Jongin yang belum puas meledek sahabat yang sangat dekat dengannya bahkan melebihi saudara. Baekhyun segera computer sederhana miliknya lalu menatap tajam Jongin.

"Evil, mana bahan makanannya? Aku akan masak" ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Jongin tersenyum lalu menyerahkan beberapa kantong berisi makanan, Baekhyun membukanya dan ia langsung mengernyit.

"Kenapa kaleng sayuran ini penyok? Bagaimana ini, sayurnya rusak tidak ya?" omel Baekhyun persisi seperti nyonya yang sedang marah pada maidnya.

"Saat menyebrang tidak sengaja aku bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda, semua kantong berisi kaleng makanan itu jatuh" Baekhyun memincingkan matanya menyelidik, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menyeringai jahil.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya! Mana mungkin? Ini hanya kebetulan saja, bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya" sanggah Jongin cepat. Baekhyun mengangguk tapi ia tetap menyeringai jahil pada Jongin.

"Kau tahu biasanya cinta itu tumbuh karena ketidak sengajaan dan ketidak tahuan, hati-hati Kim Jongin" ledek Baekhyun, ia segera berlari ke dapur mendapat kelitikan dari tangan Jongin.

 _ **Menurutku hidup seperti ini menyenangkan, tertawa, tersenyum dan menangis bersama orang yang kau sayang dan orang itu menyayangimu. Dulu aku iri pada orang-orang kaum atas tapi aku sadar, belum tentu mereka bahagia karena harta, kekuasaan, dan jabatan, menurutku mungkin mereka yang akan iri setelah melihat kehidupan kami yang lebih bahagia daripada mereka.-Kim Jongin.**_

.

"Berhentilah berkutat dengan barang-barang eksperimenmu, cepat makan" perintah Sehun yang mulai jengah dengan Chanyeol yang lebih asik dengan eksperimennya daripada makan, bukannya apa kalau Chanyeol sakit Sehun juga yang repot.

"Baiklah, kau persis ibu-ibu" ucap Chanyeol menyerah dengan omelan Sehun yang akan terus berlanjut jika saja ia tidak menurut.

"Hun, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa mereka belum menerima kau setelah insiden itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru ingat surat permohonan maaf pada departemen keolisian pusat.

"Aku sudah pasrah, kalau tidak di terima tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah makan" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali makan.

"Kau kenapa ingin membuat benda seperti itu?" tanya Sehun penasaran, Chanyeol nyengir dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan pada seorang Profesor kenalanku di email, dia sangat penasaran setelah aku mengirim proposal yang menjelaskan eksperimenku"

TAK

Sendok yang ada di genggaman tangannya mendarat mulus di kening Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis mendapat lemparan sendok dari Sehun.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kalau dia penipu bagaimana? Atau polisi? Kau dan aku bisa di penjara, kau tahukan aku polisi mana mungkin polisi ditangkap polisi!" marah Sehun. Chanyeol berdecak sebal.

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, dia memang Profesor. Idiot satu ini, aku sudah memeriksa dan mencari tahu informasi Profesor itu sebelum mengirim proposalku kau tahukan keahlianku membaca program dan membuatnya error"

TAK

Kembali Sehun melayangkan jitakannya pada Chanyeol. "Berhentilah bicara dan makan makananmu, kau yang cuci" ucap Sehun lalu menaruh mangkuk kalengnya, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah mengumpat habis-habisan.

" _ **Maaf aku tadi tidak sengaja"**_

" _ **Aku bilang tidak ap-"**_

" _ **a… a… aku tidak apa-apa. Permisi aku buru-buru"**_

Sehun tersenyum kecil mengingat pria yang ia tabrak tadi, ia jatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas Kasur lalu menatap langit malam yang sangat pekat. Entah kenapa pekat, Sehun pernah membaca buku sejarah kalau tahun sebelum 3015 bumi saat malam hari sangat indah dan Sehun ingin melihatnya.

"Bulan? Bintang? Bagaimana bentuknya?" tanya Sehun mengingat tulisan kedua benda itu di buku sejarah yang pernah ia baca dulu.

Di tempat lain, Jongin juga sama menatap langit malam yang sangat pekat bahkan terlihat berasap. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku sejarah, bumi sebelum tahun 3015 sangat indah. Jongin memandangi gambar yang terlihat usang yang terdapat di buku sejarahnya. Gambar bulan dan bintang, Jongin ingin melihatnya bukan dari gambar. Apa bintang dan bulan masih ada sampai sekarang?

* * *

Apa bintang dan bulan masih ada?

To Be Continue

(TBC)

* * *

 **Hai! Eunrim kembali dengan ff baru, ff ini muncul karena kegirangan saya saat mendengar lagu EXO-Lightsaber, lagunya sangat bagus #teriakgaje#. Gimana ff ini? Bisa di bilang ini masih proluge yang menggambarkan keadaan bumi tahun 3015. Ide ini muncul karena selain lagu exo dan senjata star wars, aku ngebayangin keadaan bumi seperti apa ya ratusan tahun lagi? Seperti ff ini? Bumi semakin kotor, individualis semakin banyak, orang egois dan serakah semakin banyak? Aku harap jangan sampai #mulaidoa#. Soal ff lover masih dalam proses pengerjaan, ada yang suka hunkai? Mendekatlah pada ffku. Gomawo~ sudah mau baca ffku ini**

 **And last…**

 **Please RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LIGHTSABER

Author: RyeoKaiSoo/ Park EunRim

Cast: Member Exo and etc

Rated: T

Pairing: HunKai

Genre: Romance, sci-fi, friendship, action, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? Inspirasi dari lagu EXO-Light saber

Summary: Keadaan dunia tahun 3015, semua orang semakin sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya, individualisme semakin tinggi. Orang yang tidak memiliki uang tidak akan bertahan hidup, orang yang memiliki uang akan berkuasa atas orang yang tidak memiliki uang. Kejam? Tapi ini hidup yang dijalani manusia tahun 3015. (ff HunKai pertama, tdk suka Yaoi menjauh, maksa silahkan)

Warning: Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

* * *

"Kau siapa?"

"Hanya seorang pemulung"

"Kau gila barang seperti ini bisa mengahancurkan bumi?"

"Aku tidak akan menahan perasaanku lagi"

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau harus dapatkan Oh Sehun, karena dia tinggal bersama orang yang kita cari. Kalian harus bisa dapatkan Oh Sehun, alat itu, dan orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Mengerti?!"

"Ya, saya mengerti. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, sesuai perintah anda _**Tuan Choi**_ "

.

.

Tempat pembuangan limbah adalah tempat yang terletak di pinggiran kota dan dekat dengan pabrik-pabrik. Tempat yang tidak pernah dilirik oleh siapapun tapi sangat berguna bagi orang banyak, tempat yang tidak pernah dikunjuni orang lain selain pemulung atau kaum atas yang sedang mengadakan penelitian.

Tapi bagi Jongin, tempat ini adalah tempatnya mencai uang dan melakukan pelanggaran hokum yaitu, memperbaiki robot. Jongin yang sedang bekerja mengernyit merasakan getar ponselnya, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeo-"

"OPPA! AKU MERINDUKAN OPPA!" teriakkan seorang gadis yang sangat nyaring dank eras bahkan sampai terdengar pekerja yang lain, Jongin menghela nafas melihat suara adiknya yang sangat memekakan telinga ini.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa menelfonku saat bekerja?" tanya Jongin. Seorang di seberang sana tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil.

"Datanglah ke restorant yang sering kita kunjungi" pinta orang di seberang sana dengan nada manja yang sangat kental terdengar.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku sedang sibuk"

"Baik, aku menunggumu di café oppa… bye~" belum sempat Jongin bicara banyak adik tersayangnya sudah memutuskan telfon. Jongin berdecak sebal, segera ia berjalan keluar dari tempat tumpukkan limbah ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan adiknya.

.

Seorang gadis berkuncir kuda duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang tidak melayang, matanya terus melirik jam yang yang ada di hadapannya, gadis berkulit putih itu terus menggeser-geser layar jam miliknya. Gadis itu adalah adik Jongin yang bernama Krystal Kim, Krystal tersenyum manis melihat Jongin masuk dan langsung duduk di depannya.

"Oppa…"

"Kau mau apa?" Krystal berdecak sebal melihat kakak satu-satunya ini yang langsung bertanya tujuannya.

"Aku tidak ingat, mungkin makanan bisa menyegarkan ingatanku"

"Aku tidak bawa uang" tolak Jongin, Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Oppa! Aku akan menggeledahnya, pesankan aku makanan" ancam gadis berkulit putih yang berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya. Jongin menghela nafas lalu menekan tombol di tengah-tengah meja, beberapa detik kemudian sebuah layar muncul yang menampilakan macam-macam makanan yang disediakan di restorant ini. Krystal memencet beberapa makanan lalu menekan tombol 'send'.

"Kau mau apa? Kenapa menyuruhku pergi saat sedang bekerja?" tanya Jongin lagi. Krystal tersenyum lalu menyerahkan sebuah batang besi mirip ponsel jaman dulu pada Jongin. Jongin menekan tombol yang ada di tengah-tengah lalu tampil sebuah layar yang menampilkan sebuah surat undangan.

"Apa ini? Kau mau aku datang ke acara penghargaanmu?" tanya Jongin, Krystal mengangguk imut. Seorang robot muncul dari tengah-tengah meja menaruh pesanan Krystal.

"Gomawo, robot imut" ucap Krystal. Robot itu hanya mengangguk lalu kembali masuk.

"Oppa, ajak Baekhyun oppa juga. Oppa tidak pernah datang ke acara apapun yang bersangkutan denganku kali ini aku mohon datanglah" pinta Krystal. Jongin menatap adik satu-satunya itu dengan senyum, perlahan kepala Jongin mengangguk membuat Krystal tersenyum gembira lalu kembali makan.

"Satu lagi, minta Baekhyun Oppa memperbaiki cara berpakaianmu"

.

Krystal kembali tersenyum sebelum mereka benar-benar terpisah. Jongin balas tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Krystal sayang.

"Jangan sampai lupa oppa, aku akan marah kalau oppa lupa"

"Nde, Oppa tidak akan lupa" ucap Jongin penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Krystal tersenyum lalu memeluk Jongin erat, Jongin balas memeluk Krystal sangat erat.

"Lihat kulitmu, kau bahkan tidak mirip Oppaku lagi karena kulitmu berubah warna menjadi hitam"

TAK

"Aw!" ringis Krystal karena Jongin memeberinya sebuah hadiah yaitu, jitakan. Jongin memang sensitive jika sudah berurusan dengan warna kulitnya, ia tidak suka jika warna kulitnya yang mennurutnya sexy diejek jelek.

"Jangan ejek warna kulitku, aku juga begini untukmu" Krystal tersenyum lalu menduduk, jari-jarinya yang lentik terus memainkan ujung dress berwarna pastel yang ia kenakan.

"Karena itu, aku belajar sangat rajin untuk mencari pekerjaan lalu membawa Oppa dan Baekhyun Oppa keluar dari rumah dan tempat limbah itu"

TAK

Kembali Jongin melayangkan jitakan ke kepala Krystal.

"Oppa! Itu memang tujuanku"

"Jangan pikirkan aku atau Baekhyun sekarang, belajar yang rajin lalu tepati janjimu tadi" Krystal tersenyum lalu memberi hormat pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Krystal, mereka cukup lama berpelukan hingga sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakang memanggil Krystal.

Seorang pria mungkin, menurut Jongin orang itu bisa dikatakan wanita juga pria. Krystal tersenyum melihat orang yang memanggilnya sepertinya mereka saling mengenal.

"Amber"

"Krystal"

Orang itu-Amber memeluk Krystal lalu membungkuk hormat pada Jongin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Amber imnida" ucap Amber memperkenalkan dirinya, Jongin mengangguk lalu menatap Amber dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Dia yeoja" ucap Krystal menjawab kebingungan Jongin, Jongin mengangguk paham. "Dia teman kuliahku"

"Apa dia kakakmu? Orang yang kau sebut pahlawan?" tanya Amber yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Krystal. Jongin menatap Krystal yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Oppa jangan lupa datang ke acara penghargaanku, ingat minggu depan" Jongin mengangguk. Krystal mengecup kedua pipi Jongin lalu ia dan Amber pergi ke sebuah took buku. Jongin hanya tersenyum menatap punggung adiknya yang mulai menjauh, Jongin berpikir mereka pasti pergi kencan di took buku.

"Lebih baik aku kembali bekerja" gumam Jongin lalu berjalan ke tempat pembuangan sampah yang lumayan jauh. Beberapa pria berbadan besar dan berbaju hitam berjalan ke arahnya, Jongin yang cuek terus berjalan ke depan tidak menghiraukan pria-pria itu.

"Kau!" Jongin mengernyit melihat jalan yang ia lewati dihadang oleh pria-pria itu. Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dibalas oleh anggukan.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau mau kami antar ke tempat pembuangan limbah?" tawar salah satu pria yang tepat berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lalu menggeleng, ia kembali berjalan tapi kembali jalannya dihadang.

"Kami sedikit memaksa sekarang, mobil kami tidak kelihatan berbahayakan?" tanya pria tadi sambil menunjuk mobil milik mereka yang berwarna hitam sepertinya mobil itu bisa di kendarai di udara dan darat.

"Tidak, aku bisa jalan sendiri" tolak Jongin yang merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya saat melihat pria di hadapannya semakin banyak jumlahnya. Jongin berbalik lalu berlari menjauh tapi kembali jalannya di hadang oleh sejumlah pria yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Kali ini firasat Jongin benar, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Jongin kembali berbalik tapi pria-pria tadi sudah menghalanginya.

"Kau mau kami antar?"

.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang masih serius dengan beberapa monitor, mouse, keyboard dan beberapa alat yang Sehun tidak tahu namanya.

"Kapan kau mau bekerja? Kau sudah bolos satu minggu lebih" tanya Sehun yang kesal melihat sahabatnya itu yang tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan yang sangat susah sekali ia dapat karena latar belakang pendidikannya yang bahkan tidak lulus SMA.

Chanyeol membuka kacamata silinder miliknya lalu menatap Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tahukan aku sedang berusaha membobol CCTv jalan raya agar kau bisa bergerak cepat mengalahkan polisi-polisi malas itu" Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menjitak kepalanya cukup keras.

"Kau bergurau? Itu namanya curang bodoh!" maki Sehun yang tidak suka cara Chanyeol membantunya seolah-olah ia tidak berguna sama sekali menjadi polisi, tapi memang benar sih.

"Terserah, pergilah kau menggangguku" usir Chanyeol yang tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Sehun. Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan huruf (alphabet), angka, tanda baca yang aneh dan masih banyak lagi tulisan-tulisan aneh yang hanya Chanyeol dan beberapa orang yang tahu.

"Yeay! Berhasil, aku berhasil membobolnya" Chanyeol bersorak senang beberapa detik kemudian layar monitor miliknya menyajikan gambar yaitu, kondisi jalanan udara maupun darat. Chanyeol mencari gambar lain yang menurutnya menarik, jarinya berhenti mengklik mouse melihat salah satu gambar CCTv memunculkan seorang pemuda sedang diancam sepertinya.

"Sehun! Oh Sehun! Bantu pemuda ini, kau pasti kasihan melihatnya. SEHUN!" panggil Chanyeol cukup keras. Sehun yang kesal menghampiri Chanyeol lalu duduk di bangku yang berada di samping Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol menunjuk gambar yang masih menampilkan peristiwa tadi. Sehun mengernyit melihat pemuda yang terekam di CCTv jalanan ini. Pemuda yang tidak asing di matanya, Sehun mezoom ke wajah pemuda yang sedang dihadang oleh beberapa pria bertubuh besar.

" _ **Maaf aku tadi tidak sengaja"**_

" _ **Aku bilang tidak ap-"**_

" _ **a… a… aku tidak apa-apa. Permisi aku buru-buru"**_

"Trotoar?" gumam Sehun yang baru teringat wajah berkulit tan itu, pemuda yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak kemarin.

"Wow, apa dia diculik? Sepertinya yang menculik orang kaum atas, mobilnya saja bisa dikendarai di udara atau darat. Kenapa dia mau menculik pemuda itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. Sehun menatap Chanyeol lalu mencengkram kerah kemeja yang digunakan sahabatnya.

"Kau harus membantuku, semua ini terjadi karena kau. Kita juga harus segera mengungsi. Kau harus membantuku" Chanyeol mengangguk patuh meskipun matanya menatap Sehun bingung, ia memberikan earphone yang terhubung dengan miliknya, sebuah kacamata yang bisa merekam dengan cepat, dan kunci mobil.

"Pergilah, aku akan membimbingmu dari sini" Sehun mengangguk, ia segera berlari keluar tapi sebelum itu Sehun mengambil sebuah senapan.

.

Kembali ke Jongin, Jongin kali ini sangat gugup dan jujur saja ia ketakutan. Jongin melirik ke kanan dan kirinya yang di apit oleh pria berbadan besar.

"Kau siapa?" tanya suara yang berasal dari samping kirinya. Jongin menggigit bibirnya lalu menggeleng.

"Kami bukan orang jahat, kau tenang saja. Kau siapa?" tanya pria itu lagi kali ini lebih lembut.

"Hanya seorang pemulang" jawab Jongin. Pria itu mengangguk lalu menyalakan sebuah monitor yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kau mengenal Oh Sehun atau Park Chanyeol?" tanya Pria itu lagi. Jongin mengernyit, wajahnya nampak bingung dengan nama yang sangat asing di telinganya. Jongin menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Kami dari FBI, Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang berbahaya" Jongin kembali mengernyit mendengar penuturan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal ini.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, mungkin kalian salah orang" ucap Jongin kakinya yang semula diam mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Yang ada di video ini kau kan?" tanya Pria itu lebih memaksa sambil menyetel sebuah video. Video itu menampilkan dirinya saat menyebrang lalu tidak sengaja ia bertabrakkan oleh seorang pemuda berkulit putih.

"Ya, itu aku"

"Pemuda yang menabrakmu adalah Oh Sehun, orang yang sangat berbahaya. Sahabatnya bekerja sama dengan professor gila untuk menguasai dunia, kau harus menjauhinya" ucap Pria. Jongin diam ia menatap layar monitor itu lebih tepatnya wajah pemuda bernama Oh Sehun. Menurut Jongin sepertinya orang ini tidak berbahaya, tapi kalau FBI yang bicara Jongin tidak bisa mengelak.

"Kalian orang baik?" tanya Jongin pada Pria yang masih menatapnya dari samping. Pria itu mengangguk lalu menaruh tangannya di paha Jongin.

"Tentu saja" Jongin yang rishi melihat tangan pria itu di pahanya segera menyingkarkan tangan nakal itu.

"Turunkan aku, aku harus bekerja" ucap Jongin penuh penekanan. Pria tadi tersenyum lalu mendekati wajah Jongin sambi menaruh tangannya ke paha Jongin lagi.

"Kau lumayan manis ya, sepertinya Oh Sehun menyukaimu. Sepertinya kau juga tertarik dengannya" Jongin membuang wajah jengah melihat wajah mesum pria di hadapannya ini.

"Hentikan tanganmu ini pria tidak tahu malu" Jongin mendorong tubuh pria mesum itu ke belakang, sedetik kemudian sebuah peluru menembus ke kepala pria itu.

"KYAAA!" teriak Jongin terkejut dengan kejadian yang ada di hadapannya yang betul-betul sangat cepat.

"Ada apa ini?"

.

Sehun terus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia berharap sangat tidak ada polisi yang melihatnya kalau ada dijamin ia bisa ditilang lalu keeskokkan harinya ia akan dipecat.

"Chanyeol, dimana posisi pemuda itu sekarang?" tanya Sehun setelah menembak mobil yang ia yakini mobil yang membawa Jongin pergi.

" _ **Mobil yang kau tembak, mobil yang membawa pemuda itu. Kejarlah, tapi…"**_ suara Chanyeol terputus membuat Sehun panik, apa Chanyeol sudah tertangkap?

Kemarin ia sempat mendengar ada seorang anggota FBI dan polisi yang bekerja sama dengan kelompok mafia yang sangat berpengaruh di kota ini, mereka mengincar barang ciptaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang bodoh karena sudah tertipu dengan orang yang ia sebut professor ternyata anak buah mafia itu. Sehun mengetahui semua itu kemarin, dirinya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan salah satu polisi yang berjaga malam dengannya.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"

" _ **Ada dua mobil dari arah depan dan dua mobil yang mengejarmu, aku akan berusaha memecahkan kode rahasia ke empat mobil itu. Kau fokus saja mengejar mobil yang membawa pemuda itu"**_

Sehun bernafas lega, ternyata sahabatnya ini belum diculik. Sehun mengarahkan senapannya ke mobil tadi dan… tepat sasaran sepertinya mengenai orang lagi.

.

"KYAAA! Dua mayat ada di hadapanku!" jerit Jongin ketakutan dan panik, ia segera mencengkram kerah kemeja pengemudi mobil mewah dan canggih ini.

"Jalankan mobil ini dengan kecepatan tinggi!, aku tidak mau mati!" jerit Jongin lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping pengemudi mobil ini, menurutnya tempat ini lebih nyaman.

"Cepat Pak Tua!" bentak Jongin sambil sesekali melirik ke arah belakang, melihat situasi di belakang. Dua mobil mengikutinya, dirinya tidak tahu apa mobil itu berbahaya atau tidak, pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

Jongin sangat berharap orang bernama Sehun itu membantunya, karena dia Jongin berada dalam masalah serumit ini.

Sehun yang masih belum mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol menggeram kesal, ia segera mengeluarkan senapannya menarik pelatuk senapan itu sebanyak dua kali.

"Mati kau"

DOR

"KYA!" jerit Jongin saat mendengar suara tembakan untuk ketiga kalinya dan peluru itu menembus kepala pengemudi mobil.

"Astaga mayat lagi!" Jongin membuka pintu mobil yang anehnya mobil ini masih bisa berjalan, dengan pelan Jongin melempar mayat itu keluar, beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbang dan hancur karena sebuah mobil lain melaju tidak terkendali.

Jongin menatap setir di hadapannya ini dengan takut, ia pemulung belum pernah sekalipun menggunakan mobil seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jongin mulai panik, dengan rasa gugup yang masih mendominasi Jongin memegang setir itu lalu menatap ke depan. Jongin hampir saja menabrak sebuah truk kalau saja dirinya tidak bergerak cepat dengan cara membanting setir.

"Tuhan, Bagimana ini? Aku harus hidup sampai minggu depan, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Krystal"

.

Sehun masih fokus adu tembak dengan satu mobil tersisa, masalahnya pengemudi itu menggunakan sebuah robot untuk menembaknya. Sehun terus mengumpat mati-matian, mimpi apa semalam dirinya kenapa dia bisa terjebak dalam masalah besar.

' _ **Sehun, aku harus pergi ada beberapa orang menuju rumah kita. Kau harus tetap mengejar mereka, selamatkan namja tan itu. Arra?'**_

"YA! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! PARK CHANYEOL!" Sehun terus mengumpat habis-habisan Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya meninggalkan dirinya antara hidup dan mati seperti ini. Sehun menatap dua mobil yang masih ngotot menghalangi jalannya, ia menekan tombol merah di mobilnya beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senapan laras panjang muncul dari bamper depannya menembak brutal dua mobil itu.

Jongin berusaha bernafas tapi tetap fokus mengemudikan mobil ini, dia bisa mati jika ia tidak pergi dari sini. Sekarang yang ada dipikiran Jongin adalah kabur dari dua mobil di belakang dan di sampingnya.

"Keluar dan loncatlah" teriak seorang pria yang mengemudikan mobil di samping kanan Jongin. Jongin menggeleng takut, ia kembali menatap jalanan di depannya dan terus memutar stir mobil mewah ini.

"Aku tidak mau mati! Aku tidak mau loncat!" tolak Jongin keras, pria tadi menggeram kesal lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin garang dan galak melihat pria itu berniat meloncat ke dalam mobilnya. Siapa pria ini? Dan apa maunya? Jongin menancap gas menghindari mobil itu, tapi pria itu berhasil menggapai mobil yang di kendarai Jongin dan kaki pria itu berada di dalam mobil. Keberhasilan itu tidak berlangsung lama bahkan detik, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrak mobil yang lebih mewah tadi. Jongin pastikan pria tua tadi mati terbelah.

"KYAAA! SIAPAPUN YANG BERNAMA OH SEHUN ITU, SELAMATKAN AKU!" jerit Jongin frustasi, takut, dan panik melihat mobil-mobil yang mengejar dirinya semakin banyak. Apa dia akan mati seperti ini? Dikejar-kejar atas kesalahan orang lain, Jongin lebih memilih mati di penjara karena ketahuan merakit robot.

"Kenapa menyebut namaku? Aku ada di sampingmu" Jongin membuka matanya lalu menatap ke samping kanannya tadi, sebuah mobil berwarna putih dengan kaca jendela terbuka menampilkan seorang namja berpakaian kemeja merah dan berjas hitam, wajah yang sama persis di layar tadi.

"Kau Oh Sehun?!" tanya Jongin berteriak, namja itu-Sehun mengangguk lalu membuka pintu darurat mobilnya yang terletak di bagian atap mobilnya. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar melihat pemuda itu keluar dari mobil.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Jongin masih berteriak. Sehun diam, ia terlalu sibuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Sehun harus menghitung waktu yang pas untuk loncat ke atas mobil Jongin serta membaca gerak-gerik beberapa mobil yang mengejar dirinya dan Jongin.

"Mafia sialan! Aku hanya punya waktu 60 detik untuk bisa loncat ke mobil itu, mati kalian semua! 1" Sehun berdecak sebal menyadari orang-orang itu keluar dari mobil menembakinya.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang masih berada di atap mobil putih itu dengan senapan panjang yang terus mengeluarkan peluru. Sehun benar-benar orang baik kan? Orang yang benar-benar menolong dirinya kan? Bukan orang yang sama seperti tadi kan? Jongin menginjak gas dan tombol secara asal agar mobil ini melaju sangat kencang.

Sudah cukup hari ini menjadi sangat kacau dan tidak jelas seperti ini, Jongin ingin kembali bekerja dan bekerja. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, ia dikejar-kejar seperti seorang pengkhianat negara, penjahat, hacker, pelanggar aturan atau seperti sekarang. Sudah cukup Jongin merasakan kekacauan untuk hari ini, ia harus bekerja, istirahat lalu datang ke acara Krystal.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang mengemudikan mobil itu lumayan kencang, ia pikir Jongin seorang pemulung melihat warna kulit tan itu tapi sepertinya salah karena Jongin bisa mengemudikan mobil mewah dan sangat canggih itu dengan baik. Tapi tetap saja, setelah ini Jongin akan tetap dikejar seharusnya ia tidak berpapasan dengan Jongin pasti Jongin tidak harus terlibat hal mengerikan seperti ini.

Sehun kembali menatap ke depan dan kembali menembak brutal mobil-mobil sialan itu, setelah kondisi cukup aman Sehun melompat ke mobil Jongin dan mendarat di atap mobil dengan mulus. Jongin terkejut merasakan lonjakan aneh di atap mobil ini, ia ingin mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk melirik ke atap mobil tapi mendengar suara tembakan membuat Jongin berpikir dua kali.

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya lalu tiarap tepat di kaca depan mobil Jongin. Jongin jelas terkejut melihat Sehun tiarap di kaca mobilnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan menyingkir dari kaca mobil ini!" perintah Jongin, Sehun menggeleng lalu menunjuk pintu mobil sebelah kiri yang masih utuh.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti" teriak Jongin, Sehun berdecak kesal lalu menoleh ke belakang melihat mobil-mobil itu masih mengejar Jongin.

"BUKA PINTU MOBILNYA!" teriak Sehun, tapi Jongin masih menatapnya bingung.

"MENYINGKIR! PERGILAH!" usir Jongin kasar dengan sengaja ia membanting stir mobil ini agar pria berkulit putih itu jatuh, tapi pria itu tidak jatuh bergerak seinchi pun tidak. Jongin menggeram kesal melihatnya, ia melajukan mobilnya semakin kencang.

"Dasar bodoh!" maki Sehun yang kesal melihat Jongin yang sangat keras kepala seperti ini. Sehun kembali naik lalu melihat ke depan, sebuah truk yang entah darimana asalnya melaju tak terkendali.

Sehun menatap bagian mobil yang sudah tidak memiliki pintu, dengan gerakan cepat Sehun masuk ke dalam mengambil alih kemudi karena Jongin yang shock dan takut menutup matanya dengan tangan melepas stir mobil saat melihat truk besar mengarah padanya.

"Aku daritadi bilang buka pintunya, karena aku melihat truk" ucap Sehun lalu merangkul Jongin agar dia tidak jatuh keluar lalu Jongin hanya tinggal nama.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sibuk menyetir dan mencari jalan keluar dari jalanan maut ini, pria albino ini lumayan tampan… tapi Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat kenapa ia berpikir sepeerti itu? Apa ia punya syndrome orang kaya? Lagipula, ia tidak tahu Sehun orang baik atau bukan?

Sehun memutar stir mobil mewah ini hingga mobil ini berputar-putar lalu terpental ke luar jalur jalan raya. Jongin terus berteriak histeris merasakan mobil ini berputar kencang lalu terpental ke luar jalur setelahnya Sehun mengendarai mobil ini mundur. Jadi, Jongin melihat jelas berapa banyak mobil mengikuti mereka dan mobil-mobil yang tidak selamat dari truk sialan itu.

"Bernafaslah, aku biasa mengendarai mobil seperti ini" ucap Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Jongin membuang wajahnya jengah melihat pria ini masih sempat bercanda di situasi seperti ini? Orang gila.

Sehun menekan tombol berwarna merah di dekat stir yang memerintah mobil ini agar berkendara sendiri, sementara Sehun kembali menembaki mobil-mobil keras kepala itu.

"Kau merusak kacanya, berhentilah menembak" perintah Jongin yang sayang melihat kaca mobil mewah ini berlubang dan retak dimana-dimana.

"Kalau aku berhenti menembak, berarti kepala mu akan berlubang" ucap Sehun santai sambil melirik ke arah belakang berharap tidak ada pembantas jalan atau apapun yang akan menghalangi mobil ini berjalan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau kepalaku berlubang"

"Jadi, berhenti bicara" perintah Sehun lalu kemballi menembaki mobil-mobil sialan ini, tapi anehnya mobil itu tidak berkurang malah bertambah.

"Sial, mereka semakin banyak" umpat Sehun lalu memutar stir mobilnya agar mobil ini kembali melaju seperti mobil normal pada umumnya. Jongin kali ini tidak berteriak tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia ketakutan dan Sehun menyadari itu. Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin yang masih ia rangkul sangat kuat.

"Tenanglah" Sehun membanting stir untuk terakhir kalinya lalu memberhentikan mobil ini dengan posisi kepala mobil membelakangi mobil-mobil sialan tadi. Sehun menatap Jongin lalu menarik tangan pemuda berkulit tan ini, tapi Jongin menggeleng dan lebih memilih diam di tempat.

"Keluarlah, aku akan menjagamu" Jongin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia mengangguk mantap lalu keluar bersama Sehun disambut dengan suara tembakan dan peluru bertebrangan.

"Kau tetaplah di sini, aku akan membawamu pulang" perintah Sehun, ia merogoh jasnya lalu menyerahkan sebuah pistol berwarna perak ke Jongin. Jongin melotot kaget melihat tangannya memegang sebuah pistol. Seumur hidup Jongin tidak pernah memegangnya karena hukuman bagi kaum rendah seperti Jongin yang memegang bahkan memiliki senjata akan di penjara seumur hidup tanpa boleh di jenguk.

"Pegang ini, untuk berjaga-jaga. Tetaplah di sini" Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu Sehun berjalan ke depan menghadapi beberapa orang bertubuh besar. Jongin menatap ngeri mereka berdua, meskipun Jongin pria dirinya tidak pernah bertarung seperti Sehun itu.

"Aku harus pergi" gumam Jongin lalu berlari pergi begitu saja, dia tidak mau terlibat banyak masalah lagi. Ia membuang pistol yang di berikan Sehun ke tong sampah yang langsung mengahancurkan setiap sampah yang masuk. Sudah cukup Jongin tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan pria bernama Sehun itu, sudah cukup bagi Jongin untuk hari ini.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **(TBC)**

Mianhae, telat banget update nya... beberapa hari lalu aku kehilangan modem dan baru ketemu juga beberapa tuga mulai menumpuk... argh! sial! oke nikmati chapter ini^^

* * *

Review kemarin

ohkim9488: Nde, imajinasi EunRim soal kehidupan bumi di masa depan meskipun nggak tahu bumi bakal lebih baik atau buruk... gomawo for review... review lagi ya ^^

: Nde, gomawo for review... ini udah update... review lagi ya ^^

novisaputri09: Nde, gomawo forreview... ini sudah next... review lagi ya

cute: Nde, gomawo for review ini sudah lanjut... review lagi ya

KaiNieris: Nde, gomawo kritik dan sarannya yang sangat membangung... gomawo for review... review lagi ya

11: Nde, welcome nem reader... aku nggak tersinggung malah kritik yang membangun kok ^^.. semoga kali ini typo nya sedikit berkurang *tapi nggak yakin* gomawo for review... review lagi ya ^^

Ucinoze: Nde, ini sudah next... gomawo for review.. review lagi ya ^^

SparkyuELF137: Nde, gomawo sudah berminat dengan ff ini... ini sudah lanjut. gomawo for review... review lagi ya


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

LIGHTSABER

Author: RyeoKaiSoo/ Park EunRim

Cast: Member Exo and etc

Rated: T

Pairing: HunKai

Genre: Romance, sci-fi, friendship, action, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? **Inspirasi by EXO-Light saber**

Summary: Keadaan dunia tahun 3015, semua orang semakin sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya, individualisme semakin tinggi. Orang yang tidak memiliki uang tidak akan bertahan hidup, orang yang memiliki uang akan berkuasa atas orang yang tidak memiliki uang. Kejam? Tapi ini hidup yang dijalani manusia tahun 3015. (ff HunKai pertama, tdk suka Yaoi menjauh, maksa silahkan)

Warning: Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kau siapa?"

"Hanya seorang pemulung"

…

"Kau gila barang seperti ini bisa mengahancurkan bumi?"

…

"Aku tidak akan menahan perasaanku lagi"

Jongin menyebrangi jalan dengan bebasnya, ia tidak peduli ada beberapa mobil dan motor terbang mengumpatnya. Yang jelas Jongin ingin mejauhi tempat ini, kembali ke rumah lalu mengurung diri selama beberapa hari. Jongin benar-benar mirip orang gila, tidak mempedulikan mobil pribadi atau truk yang dikenderai robot menampilkan warna merah yang berarti robot tersebut marah. Jongin tidak peduli, ia menyetop bus di tengah jalan lalu duduk di kursi terdekat, ia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia berjalan lumayan jauh dari tempatnya tadi, Jongin merogoh saku celanya lalu mencari kontak nama lain selain Baekhyun.

"Kris" panggil Jongin setelah terhubung dengan orang bernama Kris itu, sahabatnya yang bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran.

"Annyeong, Jongin Waegeurae?" tanya Kris. Jongin berusaha bicara meskipun nafasnya terngah-engah. Marathon seperti ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Eodisseo?"

"Di kantor pemadam kebakaran, Wae?" jawab Kris. Jongin mengernyit melihat kaca cembung yang berada di dalam bus menampilkan pantulan refleksi seseorang. Orang itu adalah Sehun.

"Aku akan ke sana" ucap Jongin lalu menekan tombol berwarna merah, memutus sambungan telfonnya. Ia semakin berdecih kesal melihat wajah Sehun menampilkan senyum manisnya, tunggu apa dia barusan memuji senyum Sehun.

"Hell?! aku harus benar-benar pergi" Jongin bangun dari bangku tempatnya duduk lalu membuka pintu bus dan langsung melompat keluar. Orang-orang dan beberapa robot yang melihat aksi ekstrem Jongin berdecak dan berteriak histeris. Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu ikut melompat keluar dari dalam bus melalui jendela bus yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur, karena sekarang kau benar-benar terlibat" ucap Sehun lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Jongin. Ia harus mengurus satu hal dan mengambil sesuatu yang sudah lama diberikan padanya.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, topi yang menutupi setengah matanya, dan jaket super tebal melekat pada tubuhnya. Meskipun tubuhnya sudah berkeringat dan lengket, ia harus melakukan ini agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan dirinya. Karena ketua mafia itu memiliki mata-mata yang tersebar hampir diseluruh kota Seoul ini.

"Seharusnya aku menurut pada Sehun, kalau saja… penyesalan memang selalu di belakang" gumam Chanyeol masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tepat setelah Chanyeol pergi, sekilas dirinya melihat orang-orang masuk ke dalam rumah membongkar setiap sudut rumah mencari baterai itu. Tapi Chanyeol lebih pintar untuk menyembunyikan hasil ciptaannya.

"Kau harus bisa menjaganya" ucap Chanyeol penuh harap, ia berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke belakang atau kanan kiri, berjalan seperti orang normal tapi berpakaian tidak seperti orang normal.

Dari arah lain, Baekhyun sedang berlari tergesa-gesa menengok ke setiap restorant mencari Jongin tapi hasilnya nihil. Karena terlalu cepat berlari, konsentrasinya terpecah anatara focus berjalan dan focus meneliti setiap orang.

"Eodiya?" gumam Baekhyun hampir seperti menangis. Bisa-bisa ia digantung oleh Krystal karena tidak menjaga kakaknya baik-baik.

BRUK

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertabrakan seperti Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka saling berpandangan, Baekhyun siap melemparkan sebuah umpatan kalau saja ia tidak menyadari wajah orang yang menabraknya ini.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu" Chanyeol yang sadar topinya terlepas segera memakainya lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kirinya. Beberapa orang berjas dan berkacamata mulai meliriknya dan menghampirinya.

"Kau…"

"Aku tidak punya waktu, kita harus benar-benar pergi" tanpa permisi Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya berlari. Baekhyun yang tidak siap, reflek ikut berlari. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat larinya menjauhi orang-orang mafia itu. Benar saja, beberapa orang berjas mulai mengejar dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Nuguseyo? Kenapa kau dikejar orang berjas hitam itu" tanya Baekhyun disela-sela nafasnya yang sedikti terengah-engah karena berlari lumayan kencang seperti ini.

"Aku bukan orang jahat tapi aku orang pintar yang sedang mereka incar"

"MWO?!" teriak Baekhyun tidak percaya. Apa mungkin ia mengalamai apa yang terjadi seperti di film-film? Orang yang sedang menariknya ini sedang diincar untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan? Apa nanti orang ini akan di bedah otaknya?

"Apa kau kelinci percobaan mereka yang kabur?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, keadaannya sekarang mirip seperti itu.

"Kau harus melawannya! Percuma saja kita lari seperti ini, kita harus menghadapi mereka" saran Baekhyun. Chanyeol diam memikirkan saran Baekhyun, ia memberhentikan langkahnya lalu membuat dirinya menjadi tameng untuk Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar tangan mereka bertautan.

"Kau berhenti berlari?" tanya salah satu pria. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menendang salah satu pria yang mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa berkelahi?"

"Anni, itu hanya keberuntungan" Baekhyun melotot mendengar kejujuran Chanyeol yang tidak tepat waktu. Ia terpaksa ikut menendang pria yang mendekatinya.

"Apa kau ada ide lain?" tanya Baekhyun disela-sela tangannya yang menjambaki dan memukuli pria-pria berbadan besar yang terus mendekatinya.

"Ada" jawab Chanyeol setelah menendang pria yang berbadan lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Mwo?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu menendang pria yang menjadi pintu bagi ia dan Baekhyun lari lagi. Baekhyun melotot kesal, ia harus lagi dengan pria asing yang membuatnya harus berlarian seperti ini. Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang, tempat bersembunyi yang sedikit baik. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, tangan mereka masih berpegangan erat.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Baekhyun setelah nafasnya kembali normal. Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya lalu melirik keluar gang.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, aku orang baik dan pintar yang sedang mereka incar. Namaku Park Chanyeol" jawab Chanyeol sejelas-jelasnya. Baekhyun menangguk paham lalu berniat pergi tapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Mereka sudah mengenalimu. Mereka akan mengejarmu meskipun kau tidak mengenaliku. Kau sudah terlibat dalam masalahku, kau tidak bisa pergi. Mereka pasti sudah berada di tempat kerjamu dan mencari orang terdekatmu" Baekhyun melepas tangan Chanyeol lalu berjalan pergi. Tapi baru saja 4 detik keluar orang-orang berjas menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah bilang" ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Baekhyun agar ikut berlari juga. Hari yang sangat sial menurut Baekhyun, ia bertemu dengan orang incaran mafia ini.

"Aku lelah Chanyeol" adu Baekhyun, nafasnya sudah tidak normal dan ia mulai melambat. Matahari memang tak terlihat tapi sinarnya sangat panas saat mencapai bumi, mungkin karena ozon yang semakin menipis.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal lalu menggendong Baekhyun yang ia pikir berat ternyata enteng. Awalnya ia ingin berteriak dan meminta turun tapi pria-pria itu semakin mengejar mereka. Chanyeol melirik beberapa mobil yang terparkir dengan teliti, kira-kira mana mobil yang tidak diberi password.

"Mobil itu" Chanyeol membuka mobil berwarna hitam yang sedikit buluk, mungkin karena buluk itu mobil ini tidak canggih. Ia masukkan Baekhyun dengan kasar ke dalam mobil lalu menyalakan mobil yang ternyata…

"Shit! Mobil ini terbang, aku tidak punya SIM Mobil terbang" umpat Chanyeol setelah mobil ini menyala dan melaju lumayan kencang. Mobil ini memang buluk tapi sepertinya itu hanya casing nya supaya tidak ada yang berniat mencurinya.

"Lewati saja polisi robot itu, kita harus kabur dari pria-pria itu sebelum mereka memakai mobil dan mengejar kita" perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menekan salah satu tombol yang berfungsi untuk mempercepat laju mobil ini.

"Kita akan kabur kemana?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menatap kaca depannya yang menampilkan layar GPS.

"Aku harus menyerahkan alat ini" ucap Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Chanyeol dari ekor matanya. Pria misterius, menarik dan tampan tapi sepertinya Baekhyun pernah melihat pria ini. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetik beberapa pesan untuk Jongin.

' _ **Jongin, aku akan pergi bersama temanku beberapa hari. Kau jaga rumah dan sembunyikan robot-robot yang sudah kau perbaiki. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Intinya, jaga rumah selama aku pergi bye ^^'**_

.

.

Jongin memakai tudung hoodie jaketnya meskipun cuaca siang ini sangat panas. Ia harus menutupi wajahnya karena ia masuk TV dan menjadi berita acara utama.

"Ada apa kau mau menemuiku? Cuaca sedang panas kenapa memakai jaket?" tanya Kris sambil memberikan satu gelas minuman dingin pada Jongin.

"Aku gila Kris" jawab Jongin sebelum meneguk habis minumannya. Kris mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Micheoseo? Mwogeurae?" tanya Kris. Jongin menatap kesal sahabatnya lalu menunjuk TV yang ada di kantor pedama kebarakan ini. Kris mengangguk paham, sahabatnya masuk TV sebagai berita utama.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya tapi dia terus mengikutiku. Aku hanya berpapasan dengannya di jalan, dia membantuku memunguti barang belanjaanku. Hanya itu saja tapi aku masuk ke dalam masalah besar" Jongin mengambil nafas banyak-banyak karena ia bicara dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Aku dikejar pria berjas, aku mengendarai mobil yang sangat canggih dan aku baru pertama kali melihat mobil itu bahkan SIM pun aku tidak punya. Kenapa bisa? Karena dia? Dia siapa? Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku pikir aku akan mati di jalan tadi" ucap Jongin seperti orang yang sedang melaporkan sebuah kasus pada polisi. Polisinya adalah Kris yang dengan senang hati mendengar sahabatnya ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mobil itu, aku memencet banyak tombol sembarangan dan untung saja itu berhasil. Dia naik ke atap mobil, masuk ke dalam mobil, mengendarai mobil hingga keluar jalur lalu mengendarai mobil terbalik. Aku tadi sangat ingin muntah saat di mobil itu dan dia malah tersenyum. Aku? Aku hanya diam seperti orang gila. Ya, aku orang gila! A-K-U-O-R-A-N-G-G-I-L-A" Kris menangguk paham lalu memberikan minumannya yang sudah tidak dingin pada Jongin. Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Dia, dia itu siapa?" tanya Kris. Belum sempat menjawab orang yang sedari tadi Jongin bicarakan muncul dan menarik Jongin keluar.

"YA! Hajim! Hajima! Lepaskan tanganmu!" pinta Jongin, orang itu-Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah borgol, ia memborgol tangan kiri Jongin lalu memborgol tangan kanannya.

"YA! Apa salahku?" tanya Jongin. Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya lalu memasukkan Jongin paksa.

"Ya! Nuguseyo? Kenapa membawa Jongin dengan paksa" ucap Kris mencegat Sehun yang berniat menutup pintu mobilnya. Sehun melepas borgol di tangannya menggantinya dengan pintu mobil.

"Ini urusanku"

"Urusanmu berkaitan dengan Jongin. Aku harus tahu kenapa, kau tidak lihat wajahnya sangat ketakutan" marah Kris. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memukul sisi wajah Kris sangat keras hingga membuat Kris jatuh ke aspal.

"KRIS!" Sehun mengeluarkan pistol lalu menembak tepat di kaki Kris. Jongin berteriak histeris melihat kaki sahabatnya berdarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jongin berusaha berjalan menghampiri Kris tapi borgol persetan ini yang menghalanginya. Sehun mendorong Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum itu melepas borgol Jongin di pintu mobil.

Sehun mengenderai mobilnya dengan satu tangan karena tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan Jongin.

"Lepaskan borgol kuno ini. Aku harus pulang ke rumahku" perintah Jongin.

"Tidak bisa, kau sudah terlibat padaku. Seharusnya kejadian menabrakmu itu tidak pernah terjadi mungkin kau tidak akan aku ajak seperti ini" ucap Sehun datar. Jongin menatap tidak percaya Sehun berkata datar dan sangat santai sekali.

"Sehun, aku tidak tahu kau siapa dan aku tidak mau tahu urusanmu dengan pria berjas tadi yang aku mau turunkan aku di tempat pembuangan sampah" pinta Jongin, tangannya terus bergerak untuk membuka borgol kuno ini tapi sepertinya ini dipakaikan password.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku tidak tahu apa salahku. Aku harus pulang, aku harus hidup karena satu minggu lagi aku harus menghadiri acara penting di tempat adikku"

"Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah, kalau kau aku lepaskan nyawamu tidak akan selamat" Jongin berteriak frustasi.

"Jebal! Keluarkan aku turunkan aku! Aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku tidak mempercayaimu" Sehun semakin melajukan mobilnya meskipun tangannya yang terbogol dengan Jongin memerah karena entah badan atau tangan Jongin selalu bergerak.

"Kenapa kau menembak Kris? Dia tidak salah bagaimana kalau dia mati?" tanya Jongin khawatir dengan kondisi Kris saat ini. Sehun menghela nafas melihat orang yang ada di sampingnya ini masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan orang lain.

"Dia tidak akan mati, aku hanya menembak kulit bagian luar. Mungkin hanya pendarahan kecil, tidak usah khwatir" jelas Sehun lalu membelokkan mobilnya kea rah kanan. Terpaksa ia harus menggunakan barang hibah dari orang yang tidak ia sukai sama sekali, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mafia sialan itu pasti sudah mengenali mobil ini dan pasti akan mencari mobil ini.

"Kau menembaknya bagaimana aku tidak khwatir? Turunkan aku Oh Sehun!" pinta Jongin kesal. Sehun sampai di tempat tujuan, ia mengrem mobilnya dengan kasar sampai-sampai kepala Jongin hampir mengenai dasbor mobilnya.

"Kau tidak ada pilihan lain. Sekarang mau tidak mau kau harus ikut denganku, mereka bukan orang sembarangan yang dengan mudah akan ditangkap oleh polisi. Mereka sangat berbahaya, mereka memiliki banyak anak buah yang akan mencarimu bahkan sampai di sudut bumi yang sudah kotor ini. Mau tidak mau sekarang kau harus mempercayaiku, jika tidak…" ucap Sehun kesal. Sehun melepas borgol Jongin dan dirinya lalu menatap mata Jongin yang nampak lelah dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Bukan hanya nyawamu, nyawa sahabat-sahabatmu, saudara, orangtua, atau siapapun akan terancam. Meskipun kau sudah berulang kali mengatakan kau tidak mengenalku dan tidak mengetahui benda itu kau akan tetap dicari. Sekarang aku serahkan semua keputusan padamu" ucap Sehun kali ini dengan suara yang mulai melembut. Ia keluar dari mobil membawa dua buah tas dan sebuah kotak kecil. Jongin terdiam dan merenungi ucapan Sehun. Apa benar ia terlibat dalam masalah sebesar itu?

Jongin keluar dari mobil putih ini, ia tatap Sehun yang sedang memasukkan dua ransel dan dua kardus entah berisi apa ke dalam bagasi. Ia mengernyit melihat darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Sehun. Apa Sehun terluka saat Jongin tadi bersikeras ingin keluar? Rasa bersalah dan kasihan mulai muncul di hati Jongin.

"Oh Sehun" panggil Jongin pelan. Ia menghampiri Sehun lalu membalut luka Sehun dengan robekan kaosnya sendiri.

"Aku akan mempercayaimu. Minimal lindungi aku hingga minggu depan" ucap Jongin menyetuji permintaan Sehun agar dirinya mengikuti Sehun.

"Jinjja?"

"Nde, aku tidak ingin orang yang aku sayangi pergi karena keegoisanku" jawab Jongin menatap pergelangan tangan Sehun yang sekarang sudah berbalut robekan kaosnya. Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya. Jongin tersenyum penuh arti mengingat keseriusan Sehun di mobil tadi.

.

.

.

Di tempat pembuangan sampah tempat Jongin dan Baekhyun biasa bekerja sekarang seperti tanah tragedy. Para pemulung di introgasi dengan pertanyaan yang sama yaitu, dimana Baekhyun dan Jongin. Yang mengintrogasi mereka adalah orang suruhan Tuan Choi SeungHyun. Pemimpin mafia dari segela kelompok mafia, ia pemimpin berdarah dingin yang ingin menguasai dunia. Ambisinya hampir berjalan kalau saja si Oh-bastrad-Sehun tidak merusaknya dengan membawa barang miliknya yaitu, batre buatan Park Chanyeol.

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Kami kehilangan jejak Jongin, Sehun atau Chanyeol, Baekhyun" Seunghyun menggeram kesal lalu menghancurkan apapun yang ada di dekatnya dengan tangan robotnya yang berwarna merah.

"Shit! Batre itu harus menjadi milikku. Sekalipun aku harus membunuh presiden aku rela asalkan mendapat batre itu. Oh bastrad sialan Sehun" umpat Seunghyun penuh emosi. Seunghyun berjalan pergi dari tempat pembuangan sampah tapi ia sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil terbangnya ia menjetikkan jarinya cukup keras. Beberapa robot datang lalu memusnahkan orang-orang suruhannya yang gagal mengejar Sehun atau Chanyeol.

"Kwon JiYong" panggil Seunghyun. Seorang namja cantik berpakaian seperti wanita datang memberikannya beberapa lempengan besi.

"Kemungkinan besar mereka ada di tiga daerah itu" ucap JiYong. Seunghyun mengangguk lalu berdiri menghampiri JiYong yang sudah membuka blazer nya.

"Kau memang sudah tahu" Seunghyun melumat kasar bibir JiYoung lalu menjatuhkannya di Kasur lalu menutup sebuah tirai agar aktivitas panas mereka tidak diketahui orang lain. Selain tangan kanan Seunghyun, JiYoun merangkap sebagai slave pribadi Seunghyun. Cinta? Sepertinya kata itu tidak pernah ada di kamus Seunghyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobil entah milik siapa ini disebuah tempat… lebih tepat disebut sebuah gedung percobaan pribadinya. Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan setia, ia tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti pria asing tapi sepertinya Baekhyun pernah melihatnya.

Chanyeol masuk ke salah satu ruang pribadinya dengan kaca sebagai dindingnya. Ia membuka tasnya yang berisi alat-alat yang entah apa saja itu.

"Wow, daebak" puji Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol merangkai semua kerangka super kecil itu. Setelahnya Chanyeol menuliskan beberapa sandi yang hanya diketahu oleh Sehun artinya tapi entah suruhan Seunghyun biasanya pintar-pintar.

"Apa itu artinya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol diam tidak menjawab lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari gudang aneh itu.

"Kenapa kita keluar lagi? Bukankah kita aman disana?" tannya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan, kiri dan atas memastikan tidak ada orang di sini.

"Aku tahu tempat yang lebih aman, aku tadi menuliskan sebuah sandi untuk temanku agar ke tempat yang aman" Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar tempat aman yang dimaksud Chanyeol sedari tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong benda apa yang kau rakit itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang nampak polos dan jujur juga sepertinya bisa menyimpan rahasia.

"Aku tertipu oleh seorang professor yang ternyata suruhan orang-orang mafia. Aku menciptakan sebuah alat tapi alat itu percuma saja dimiliki jika pengontrol ini tidak ada" ucap Chanyeol menunjuk gudangnya sendiri. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menatap langit yang sepertinya terlihat akan malam. Penduduk bumi sedikit sulit membedakan siang dan malam karena sama-sama gelap mungkin bedanya suhu, kalau siang sangat panas tapi kalau malam sangat dingin.

"Kajja!" ajak Chanyeol dengan tangan terjulur ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan mereka berjalan kaki menuju tempat aman itu tapi sebelum itu mereka akan mencuri mobil lagi.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari mini market dengan pandangan mengarah ke TV. Ia dan Kris masuk dalam berita utama termasuk Sehun. Ia menghampiri mobil Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam dengan membawa pakaian tebal untuk Sehun.

"Pakailah, suhu semakin dingin nanti" saran Jongin. Sehun mengangguk lalu mengenakannya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan diam. Jongin melirik Sehun yang nampak berpikir keras.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa bisa kau berurusan dengan orang seperti itu?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Sehun menghela nafas mengingat Chanyeol yang pasti memilih tempat itu untuk bersembunyi.

"Aku dan temanku hanya seorang polisi yang tidak terpakai. Temanku yang sangat jenius terjebak oleh tipuan suruhan orang mafia dan sialnya di menitipkan barang ciptaannya padaku" Jongin mengernyit melihat sebuah batre dikeluarkan oleh Sehun. Batre model jaman dulu sekali.

"Batre ini menyimpan energy yang dapat digunakan untuk ribuah tahun tapi jika orang salah menggunakannya batre ini bisa menghancurkan bumi. Energy altertnative yang sedang dicari untuk menggantikan sinar matahari. Kau tahu sendiri kan bulan saja tidak terlihat apalagi matahari meskipun kita merasakan sinarnya yang sangat panas. Batre ini bisa digunakan untuk menggantikan matahari tapi harus menggunakan alat pengontrol yang dibawa oleh temanku" Jongin melongo mendengar penjelasan Sehun soal benda yang sedang ia pegang.

"Micheoseo? Barang seperti ini bisa mengahancurkan bumi?" tanya Jongin masih tidak percaya. Sehun mengangguk lalu kembali memasukkan batre itu ke kotaknya.

"Batre ini namanya lightsaber. Jika benda ini benar-benar jatuh pada mafia Choi Seunghyun bumi ini akan benar-benar tamat" ucap Sehun membayangkan benda ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Jongin menatap langit yang sangat gelap dengan sedih.

"Bumi ini sudah hancur dan kotor, kalau kita tidak bisa menjaganya paling tidak kita tidak boleh menambah bumi ini semakin hancur. Karena itu aku memilih pekerjaan pemulung, meskipun dianggap sebelah mata kami sedikit membantu agar bumi ini tidak semakin parah. Tidak seperti mereka kaum atas, ya kan?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk lalu memencet tombol agar bangku penumpang Jongin turun.

"Tidurlah, besok adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Jadi, tidurlah dengan nyenyak" perintah Sehun. Jongin berdecih melihat sikap dingin Sehun, ia merapatkan jaketnya melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin yang cukup menusuk. Tanpa Jongin sadari Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Jongin yang bersiap-siap tidur dengan posisi menghadap ke Sehun.

"Aku akan tidur" jawab Sehun, ia memencet dua tombol sekaligus. Tombol pertama memberi perintah agar mobil ini melaju sendiri sementara tombol kedua merubah bangku Sehun menjadi telentang dan menyatu dengan bangku Jongin. Jongin yang sedikit terkejut tidak sempat menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak condong ke depan. Tubuh mereka lumayan dekat bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Sehun berdehem lalu berbalik memunggungi Jongin.

"Good Night" ucap Sehun datar. Jongin kembali berdecih ia ikut-ikutan tidur memunggungi Sehun. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi ini sekitar 2 jam. 2 jam kemudia Sehun merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang tidak lama Jongin ikut terlentang lengan Sehun yang kekar ia gunakan untuk menjadi bantal. Tubuh mereka semakin bahkan hidung mereka sedikit bersentuhan. Selain itu, tangan Sehun bergerak seperti memeluk guling pada itu tubuh Jongin. Malam yang cukup romantis tanpa mereka sadari.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(TBC)**

Annyeong! Aku kembali dengan chapter 3? Gimana feel hunkai nya? Dapet nggak? Penggambaran buminya? Semoga sedikit jelas ya. Oke… seperti biasa,

 **Please RnR**


End file.
